


1100 mL

by ridgeline



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Forced, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: "It's very important to stay hydrated, " Higgs told Sam, "But you already know that, right?"
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1100 mL

"It's very important to stay hydrated, " Higgs told Sam, "But you already know that, right?"

Sam ignored him, still twisting on the iron chair he had been tied up to. He was panting, breathing rapidly, and sweating heavily inside his clothes. Higgs grabbed Sam's jaw to force his head to tilt up a bit, then fed him more water through his closed lips. The warm current that had been swinging inside Sam's stomach became more urgent, and that intense pressure on his groin was back. 

Above all, Higgs's knee pressed into Sam's crotch, made a point.

"I can't……" Sam moaned, through his grinding teeth, "I won't."

"But you want to." Higgs amused, mocking his determined.

Once again, Higgs puts the mouth of bottle on Sam's lips. Cold water poured out, overflowed Sam's lower face, dripped from his jaw. Sam was suffocated. He swallowed hard, felt dizzy. His body was already shaking, redden, and full.

He can't hold it back anymore.

"Well, Samuel," Whispered Higgs, "Release now?"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking baby steps.


End file.
